


No Longer a Villain OS

by shoddyhatter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoddyhatter/pseuds/shoddyhatter
Summary: "I want to be the man you deserve."





	No Longer a Villain OS

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in italics is a flashback. As for the timeline: This takes place after Save Henry, Season 2 Ep9. Pan and Henry never switched bodies, Hook and Emma never kissed.
> 
> Disclaimer: OUAT is owned by ABC. I only own my OC Reyna and the storyline.

"Welcome to Storybrooke." I dusted myself off and stretched, cracking a few joints. I hated portals, more specifically, the landings. I followed what I assumed was a road, though I never seen one like this, black like the seas at night, hoping it would lead me to where the curse had brought everyone. I grasped my necklace, remembering too late that I had traded a ring and one night for a magic bean. I reached for my flask and again, I swished the liquid around then spit it out. It's no wonder he had to bribe the tavern wenches to give their attention to him, let alone warm his bed. Repulsed thinking about it, I drank from my flask, the warmth spreading down my throat.

I had no idea how long I had been walking when I reached what appeared to be the center of this village? I looked around not having a bloody clue as to where to go, I turned to my right when I bumped into someone, a very solid someone, a mixture of that and the slight buzz from my rum caused me to fall, but instead of landing, a hand was gripping my forearm.

"Easy, love." The man chuckled as he helped right myself. My eyes were level with his chin, then traveled up and my breath caught in my throat. "Reyna?"

Not thinking straight, I brought my hand up and slapped him none to gently on his left cheek, causing him to take a step back, his head whipped to the side.

"You never came back, you ass!"

"Bloody hell." he rubbed his cheek, a smirk plastered on his lips. I wanted to punch that mouth of his. "If I remember correctly, darling, I told you to stay put."

"You were taking to long. Next thing I know, these purple clouds or smoke was coming, then there was some sort of barrier. I panicked." I rubbed the bridge of my nose, wishing I hadn't had so much rum. Turns out, we were frozen for 28 years due to a Dark Curse, and on top of that, wondering where my Captain had disappeared to since I was no longer where he told me to stay. "I thought you left. That the curse took you." I looked up at him, only to find we were less than a foot apart.

"We were protected, it was Cora's doing."

"I've no clue who Cora is, and I'm... I drank too much." I bit my lower lip, shifting to my other foot as he raised an eyebrow and smirked. I rolled my eyes and closed the distance, wrapping my arms around his waist, my head resting against his shoulder. I felt his arms around me, one at the small of my back, the other cupping the back of my head.

"I've got my ship here, what say you I take you there?" I felt his hot breath against my ear and shivered. He chuckled lowly and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"For sleep, Captain. I'm exhausted."

"As you wish, love." He whispered, keeping his left arm around my back, leading me the way he had come.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

I awoke feeling incredibly warm, almost too warm. I opened my eyes, the smallest amount of light shining through the drawn curtains to find Killian's arm around me and said man spooning me from behind. This man definitely needed a bigger bed, he had the room for it. He must have noticed my breathing had changed, since his arm tightened its hold on me.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning." I stretched as he pulled his arm away doing the same. Turning on my back and looking at the ceiling, "I need a bath."

He rolled onto his side, his arm on my stomach. I could feel the heat of his gaze, "We can get a room at Granny's, share a bath together." He pressed his lips below my ear. I bit back the moan that wanted to escape.

"If you knew why, you wouldn't wish to join me." I pushed his arm off of me and slid down to the foot of the bed, gripping the wood tightly, my shoulders slumped forward.

"Why? What happened back there?" I could feel him sit up, but he didn't make to come closer.

I shook my head. No, we weren't exclusive, but he always turned the tavern wenches away at night to warm his sheets, whether I was there sharing drinks or not and stayed on the ship. But if he knew what I had done and with who to get a magic bean, I've seen him angry, and I didn't wish to see it at the moment, or again.

"Lass?" I closed my eyes at the way he gritted it out, and calling me lass.

"To get something, especially with how rare the object is, you need something worth trading. I didn't have enough coins, so the offer was one night." I whispered the last part. I knew he was angry, I could hear it in his breathing and his teeth grinding.

"Who was it you were trading with, Reyna?"

"Who do you think?" I let out an uneasy breath, knowing I could lose him after what I just said.

"Blackbeard." He got up from bed, and quickly dressed, foregoing his waistcoat and leather coat as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The entire cabin seemed to quake from the impact. Gathering myself, I went to the cabinet in front of me and opened it, searching for anything I could barter a room for. I picked up a necklace I had chosen when I left my home, I no longer needed the reminder. I slipped on my boots, grabbed a clean set of clothing, pocketed the necklace and left.

I knew he had left his ship, I could hear his heavy footfalls as he walked off the gangplank. I walked towards the town, Killian had told me what it was called after I said village, and saw a sign saying "Granny's Diner."

I walked in, looked around and didn't see the Captain. Breathing out a sigh in relief, I was greeted by a woman with long brown hair. "I was told I could get a room?"

She nodded and had me follow her to the back of the diner through a few doorways to the other side. "Are you new?" should I be worried that she looked worried?

"Yes, from the Enchanted Forest."

"Really?" I nodded, "How?"

"Magic bean." I shrugged my shoulder.

"That's how Hook got here." She brought a book out and had me sign my name. "Reyna. I'm Ruby and welcome to Storybrooke." She smiled and gave me a key and told me the room number. I looked to where she pointed and walked up the stairs to my room.

I walked into the room and locked the door behind me. It was... quaint. I looked around and found the washroom. I had a difficult time figuring out how the tub worked, but once I got the water running, I stepped in and slid down to my chin.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Now clean, all traces of that bloody bastard was gone, I left my room and went to the Diner since I hadn't eaten in over a day. When I walked through the doorway, all eyes fell on me. I knew it was because of how I was dressed, I quirked up an eyebrow, released a breath through my slightly parted lips and walked to the bar-stools and took a seat. Luckily it was Ruby who addressed me.

"Thought you were a pirate." I raised my eyebrows, "I could smell stale rum and Hook." She winked at me, "I'm a werewolf."

"Can't say I've ever met one. Thought it was a myth."

"Nope." she popped her 'p', "So, what would you like?" At the sound of bells, she turned her head to the door then returned her attention back to me with a smirk."

"The lass will have the same as me." Killian stopped behind me, I could feel his chest on my back. Ruby gave a nod and disappeared through a door. I felt his breath against my ear, "What's done is done, love."

"My Captain would still be angry with me, and possibly find some wench to take it out on." I met his eyes in the mirror in front of us on the wall, "So tell me, what have you done with him?"

"I'm still angry, darling, and seeing as I can't run Blackbeard through with my hook, we'll have to come up with a different form of punishment." He raised an eyebrow and slowly traced his lower lip with his tongue, all the while keeping our eyes locked. I watched in the mirror as he brought his hook up to my neck, pulled my hair back and traced the vein from the bottom of my ear to my collarbone. I shivered at the contact and barely held back my moan.

Ruby came out from the back, "Hey, she has a room, so don't be doing that here."

"Yes, she-wolf." Killian grinned at Ruby, grabbed my hand and led me to a table to eat at.

"Behave, both of you." Ruby pointed to both of us then went to help other tables. I lifted my foot and planted it next to his leg, hopefully out of the wolf's sight. Killian placed his hand on my calf, rubbing gently as he sat back in his seat.

His heated gaze was taken away when the bells of the door rang again. From the look on his face, I would say he knew who it, or they, were. "Swan, Neal. Where's young Henry?"

"With Regina. Who's this?" A man stood at our table, who I figured was 'Neal'.

Before Killian could reply, I held my hand out, "Reyna, the Captain's first mate."

Neal and I shook hands as he introduced himself, the blonde woman, 'Emma' came over. She had a badge on her belt, obviously meaning she was important. "Seriously? She's your first mate? What happened to Smee?"

"I assure you, mate, she's more than qualified." Killian clenched his jaw. He hated when men didn't think I was good enough to be a member of his crew, and he especially hated it when they thought I slept my way to first mate.

"What's going on?" Killian continued to glare at Neal as I turned my attention to Emma.

"I'm Reyna." I held my hand out, which she was hesitant to take.

"She's Hook's first mate." Neal gave Emma a smirk, and her eyebrows shot up.

"How did you get here? I don't remember seeing you." Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"By way of magic bean. Arrived last night and bumped into my Captain." I nodded my head in Killian's direction.

"Are you two?" Neal pointed to Killian then to me, going back and forth between us.

"Aye." Killian caught my attention, he never told anyone that, nor did I know how to respond. I felt his hand travel to the back of my calf where he then squeezed it gently. "Not that it concerns either of you." The bell rang again and Killian sighed heavily. I didn't bother looking as I was still reeling from what he had just said.

Apparently Emma's parents were now here and so was someone I wished to the gods I didn't have to see. I dropped my foot from next to Killian, making him let go of my leg and stood up, "Excuse me." I pushed my way through the group and avoided looking at her as I left. I heard Killian yell my name, but the anger, fear, and memories came rushing in a tidal wave and I needed to get out of there.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

I had no idea where I was going, but it was not the Jolly Roger, the only home I had. That's the first place Killian would look, and I needed and wanted to be left alone. I was so lost in my thoughts I ended up at the sea. Ever the pirate it would seem. I sighed heavily as I sat down on the sand, staring at the horizon. I started thinking about Killian's revenge, had he already accomplished it? Would I get mine?

_"It's the Evil Queen, she killed everyone!" I looked up at the woman who was crying out as she stumbled down the cobbled street of the market. She was from my parent's village. I dropped everything I was holding, Smee was yelling for me to slow down, but I continued running. I heard the fire before I saw. I ran into the village, the flames roaring with life as they licked at the roofs, clawing their way out of the doorways and windows of every home there was. I looked everywhere for my parents, calling out for them._

_As I neared a ravine, I collapsed as I saw the bodies of the villagers, piled on top of each other. There, towards the bottom, were my parents. I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks. I screamed until my voice was gone, I felt warm arms wrap around me, a hand pressed against the back of my head as I buried myself in the warmth, crying against a chest. I've never hated anyone as much as I hated the Evil Queen, I wanted her dead, her head on a spike, her heart crushed to ashes._

_I heard him as he cradled me against his chest, "I've got you, love."_

_Once my tears dried, I felt him move his head as though to look behind us, what he said next had me nodding in agreement, "Start digging two holes. They deserve a proper burial." I didn't hear anything in reply, but I knew the crew were there. The Captain refused to leave my side, he held me as my parent's were carefully lowered into the freshly dug graves, only letting go as I dropped dirt on both of my parents. I had no tears left to cry, now I was consumed with hatred for the Queen._

_Killian and the crew did the same, then Smee and another crewman covered them. I looked around for flowers, needing something to do, Killian of course helped, not talking at all, knowing there was nothing to be said._

I felt a warmth around me, the new smell of leather surrounding me as I tugged the leather closer. "Who's Henry?"

"The Savior's lad, as well as hers. She adopted him."

I couldn't do to the lad what the Queen did to me. Even though I was not a little girl when she killed my parents, I couldn't do that to an innocent child. "What of your revenge?"

"Incomplete. We called a truce to rescue the lad from Neverland."

"Neither of us got what we deserved, nor did they." I whispered, knowing full well he could hear me.

"Do you believe villains don't get happy endings?" I laid my head on his shoulder, watching birds soaring above the water.

"The Dark One and the Evil Queen are villains, we're not." I lifted my head, grasped his chin to make him look at me, "We're more than pirates, and I don't give a damn what other people see us as."

He turned slightly and pressed his lips to mine, my upper lip between his. I pulled back, laying my head back on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pressed a kiss to the crown of my head. I placed my hand on the inside of his thigh, breathing in the sea air, leather and hints of rum.

"I've made a decision, love." He leaned his head against mine, "I'm done being a villain. I want to be the man you deserve."

 


End file.
